Earthly Petal Whispers
by FrozenPixels
Summary: Erthly Petla's find out she gonig be the carrer of a prophercy and is chose by Sleeestia! Let's se what happen XD
1. Chapter 1

One day. earthy Petals was walking along the stret wiht her mom and her daddy. She wos carying some bits and some flowers in her sac.  
"hey Earthly Petals can i see that flour again" her dad sayed so she passed them to him, "This is the wrong one! You have be a bad girl!" he shouted and hit her with his hoof, causing her to bleed on her noes and face.  
"Yes that is the very bad earthly petals"! Her mothed shoutede and slapped her to.  
Suddenly a group had gathered around them gasping "You cant' hit a philly!" "Who dare they!" "Take away they're children!" "Bad! Bad! Bad!"

Suddenly I shrieked as ponys pull me awy from my parnts because they were bad parents and they shoved me and a van drove me away and i never saw them again😢😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

* * *

She opend her eyes and saw she was standing in a larje room that looked fansy and expencive to make. She looked froward and their was a tall pony that was white and pink.  
"Prinsess Celesta!" She screamed and hugged the prince. "My famely is sooo mean to me surly you can ,help me!2  
Princes Celestia smileed as she looked athe philly :I know whats be happen i saw in the nuespapers"  
"U no everything"?  
"yep thast why from ,now on youl be livin with me and working fo me! You'll be put with a hand full of oter phillys, where I mite chose you to be a servant and serve me!"  
Earthly Petal folowed Celesta to a other room with lots other phillies that wer much more uglier then her  
"actualy i thot this wood be hard but it actually isnt. I can see now that Earthly Petal is the best chose! You are the prettyest and you are the best at writing and drawing NO MATTER WHAT ,CADY AT SCHOOL SAYS THAT L,OSER!"

"wow thank u!" i sayed to her and smiled. /p  
"you're gonna be great hwon day earthly" Prinsess Celesta said "I know ti"


	2. Chapter 2

Our straw beguns in te caste.l of Selet. Earthly Perls wasclean with hear horn since she's wiz a unihlrn. She hum. Sudden, a Nother Philly Enterd The Room! Four of Them and Thhey Begins To Coleen as well. Suddden teyh Stop. And. Look at Perals.  
"Hi One Says. She has a high ponytail and she is super pretty. :am Ponytail. This is Pearl And Balon

Ballon smile at me and I blush. And. AlPerl rises uh eyebro not sure what to make off me. Earth Perggals stucks out a hof. "I her dad u where the knew made hear!"

Onytail says shaking her goof "well On. My Behalf welcome! were so much run hesr.."

They sudden push her over!

"Ow" She saws

Ponytale laugh "Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha aha ya aha ahahahahahhahahhaahhaha ahahahhahhahahahahh ahahhahahahahahaha hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaahahhahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahhahaahaahhh hahaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ah ha ha aha aha ah huge hueheuheuehuhe hueheueheh Hugh mug us! As I push you of er and we circle u like sharpies hehe :3  
She cryse as the do like Obytables sayed. But then a hof reaches. Over. And Pulls her Up!

"Oh man ok" She sayded looking at who it wuz It was the four philly how eneyerd and he was such a cute boy! I feel my cheez grows hot #s he lock into reachpthers ears "I...l i stammer but I can nur found the wordsmith!  
He looks at her with a genuine smile, somewho she new this wouldent be like her and Nathan were CADY STOLE HIM Away CADY YOU SCUK LOSER!1!,!

"Hey" he says "Im Aj it stands for pine Apple Jack I work at a piineapple farm and NO WHATEVER THE OC RATEDS AT PONYTOWN SAY IM NO CPY OD APPLEJACK" he was meet :3333 and he was yellow with ginger hear and a cowboy hay with a hay straw stiucking out off his mouth

I blush agaun. She wayches as he and Rhee to other Phillies leave and PONY TAIL HAD HER ARM AROUND HIS NECK LOVINGLY! She has  
Ed realizing,,

THEY WERE MATES! AAAAAA

NOT HERE PINE APPLE JACK! CODE RED. C FOR CADY IT WAS A CADY MOCE! She screams and rollers around on the floor as they pedal away on motercicles

Sudden Celeste enterd  
"You where bully Ponyatail!" She shouts anger!,,,!

"What no" I says  
"Oh ok well why isn't the Flores WAXXED!"

"Because their was a cute boy... She says blush XD "And He was so adorable and he love ME! :3"

"Oh I too now who i feel to love," she says sit down next to ERthlh Paddles

"Really"

"Yes"

"Oh wow ok

Celestya was her vavkjrite character and her ,ooked up to hear. Ahe Got Out A Belt! She whipped it in the air "I want my feljrz waxxed when I come back in 5 mins" She saids

"What omgosh I cant do it in that time mi'lud"

"Then U GO TO MY CELLAR !"

"No thx" she says and flys away with hear legasus wigs. Selste gasped "darn petasusus!" She says (A/N; what's the WORD FOR TWO ORE MORE PEGASUS SRRY I FORGOT DDDDD:)

Earth Perrarla look back and see the rpince chasing after hear, BELT IN MOUTH! She gasps  
"CADY!,!?}!}!"

They chase each other, a game of kitty and mouse :3 and Eventually Earthyl Petalss beat hear since she was a good flier bettar then Rain Bow Dash! Celestia was now go and not visibel and Petals lands, feeling a pant leek from her mouth. "Few I'm glad that over

Sdhddnelh she felt a  
Hoof on her shoulder and she turned

"OMGOSH" she says

"hi Voice said


	3. Chapter 3

HELL" he sayd  
"Oh my gosh!" I rasp for breathe ! "Princess Caydance!"  
Cadance bee sat her happyly "I will safe u from those meanie s :(((("  
"Oh thank u please do so since it seem like no body love me any. More" petals cry's but then Caden put her on her back and they fly to the crystel e,pier "were hear" She saydbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /"U are Now my adopted CHILD my daughter :) " she  
Says lovingly,throwing f;urry eharts out of the wind ow and putting earth,yperals into the cot instead. "As long as u sing a song to me each night at dusk I  
Will love u forever and ever!"  
Shinig Amrlor nod "yes and it is dusknow so can u sing now plz"  
She nod and sang suddenly the words flow thru her :'OOOOOOM

 _"When dusk chslal faell let my voice be herd_  
 _And from thus decree my voice be heard_  
 _I tell u I tell u my voice's herbs_  
 _Shall heal u sweet._  
 _My sweet, twised child.  
_  
They clap "wow thast was so good " well done" "amaze""wow""""" "CADY can't DO THAT"  
"well done" cdah Says and tuck her in NOT KNOWING CELESTKA WAS IN THE SHADOWS AND perals screamed but they had left and didn't hear so Celestia take so her, Ndiyo she go back and they go back and she screams and celestial holds her down "I TOLD U TO WAX MY FLEJRS!"


End file.
